Love Comes At A Cost
by We believe
Summary: Dammit Man in Moon. When he decided that hey you wouldn't mind if nobody can see you, he didn't recognise the fact that you wanted to be seen. Then he decides that you totally dont hate him and the guardians and tells you to help them. Hah, NO. If anything, the only person you'd help is Jack Frost. JACK FROST X READER. T FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE FUTURE STUFF.
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY**

**I WROTE ANOTHER FANFIC I COULDN'T STAHP MYSELF**

**DX**

**In other news, I wrote that song myself. :)**

* * *

Dammit Man in Moon.

When he decided that hey [Name] wouldn't mind if nobody can see her, he didn't recognise the fact that I wanted to be seen.

Back when I was human, I was one of the popular girls. I wore what everyone else wore, dyed my hair the same, did what they did. I wasn't the leader of that group, but I was in the higher ranks of girls. Life couldn't have been better. Unfortunately, I had a crush on someone who would cause me to be a social outcast; a cute teen called Issac. He started to get bullied by my group. I put up with it for a week, before turning round and badmouthing my 'leader'. She was shocked at my sudden explosion. Next time they bullied him - throwing rubbish at him - I used myself as a human shield. I quit their group. That same day I was walking home when someone pushed me down the nearby bank, where I was impaled by a sharp branch. My thoughts then?

'Oh look, I've been impaled.'

Day turned to night rapidly. The blood dried. How was I not dead yet? MiM was preventing me from passing on. He recognised that my centre was Love, and no one else had a loving centre. So, he revoked my right to die, and transformed me against my will. Drenched in moonlight, I was levitated into the air. My [Colour] hair turned blonde, white wings rocketed out of my shoulder blades and my [Colour] eyes faded into a velvet red. A simple white dress appeared on my body, replacing my bloody old ones. A wand made out of cherry tree wood wand appeared in my hand. The wand transformed into a bow on command. Then Mim spoke.

"Your name is Cupid."

I cringed at the lameness of my title. After put back on the ground, I made a vow to myself to never fall in love again, as the consequences were evidently fatal.

* * *

**~40 YEARS LATER~**

**+BURGESS+**

**-1 week until Valentines Day-**

My favorite black top decorated with white hearts clung to my figure as I flew against the cool breeze. My white denim skirt with red ruffles fluttered like a dying butterfly. Only my jet tights and my blood red stilletos weren't affected my the wind. The wind didn't want me in Burgess. Well too bad. As soon as I landed, I transformed my wand into a guitar. Since having that wand, I discovered many of its functions. Anyway, if I was feeling particularly bored, I would sing go make couples fall in love, though only if they're meant to be. As I strummed a C chord, I began to sing.

* * *

"I'm just out of your reach

Just around the corner

Just a breath away

But you decide to choose her

I'm still waiting for you to come around

For you to open your eyes and see

To grab my hand, hold me close forever

Say 'You belong to me,'

But till then I'll be waiting

Oh so patiently

Hey boy do you see me?

Or am I just another breeze?

The silver lining for a guy

Who doesn't cloud gaze.

The prize at the centre

But he won't try the maze

I'm still waiting for you to come around

For you to open your eyes and see

To grab my hand, hold me close forever

Say 'You belong to me,'

But till then I'll be waiting

Oh so patiently

Hey boy do you see me?

Or am I just another breeze?

Did I do something wrong,

Wrong enough to make you shun me?

Why am I condemned to shatter

Unable to gather the debris?

I'm still waiting for you to come around

For you to open your eyes and see

To grab my hand, hold me close forever

Say 'You belong to me,'

But till then I'll be waiting

Oh so patiently

Hey boy do you see me?

Or am I just another breeze?"

* * *

Whilst I was singing, a boy asked out his first ever girlfriend, a couple got engaged and a pair got in a courtship. Did I forget to mention the excessive kissing? Ahead a pale figure was siluoetted against the sun, sitting on the rooftop. He was wearing somesort of hoodie and had a shepherds crook. When I stopped singing and transformed my wand again, he floated over. Without the blinding light, I could see his features. The albino had soft blue eyes. His royal blue hoodie was littered with frost, like so were his tight brown trousers. We both were barefoot. He seemed to be around my age,

"You must be a young spirit. How old are you? 42?" He asked, his teeth as white as freshly fallen snow, "The name's Jack Frost. I'm 327."

"Cupid. And actually, I'm 58."

"Spirit at 17?"

"Yeah."

Up until the evening, me and this elder spirit become treasured acquaintances, almost like we'd known eachother for years. But the aurora borealis appeared in the sky, and Jack had to leave. We bid eachother farewell before he flew off, leaving a flurry of snowflakes behind. The aurora borealis nad been activated by St North, a Mim worshipper. Manny picked out a new 'guardian of childhood' to protect the world from Fear and Chaos every now and then. I had a deep hate for them, the same hare I had for Mim for preserving me.

* * *

I mentally grumbled, before taking flight and chilling on the Eiffel tower. I was there for a good ten minutes before I was visited by the boogeyman.

"Hello my dear Cupid."

"What do you want Pitch? I don't have time for any of your stupid schemes. "

"Oh really? Even one that effects the guardians and MiM."

"Carry on..."

Pitch Black explained his complex plot to rid the earth of the Guardians and reduce humanity to the dark ages. I just had to agree to obey Pitch's orders, and I was in. He was very persuasive. I would've agreed if it wasn't for an interruption from the guardians...and Jack? Jack was one of them? I felt betrayed. As soon as they arrived in the sleigh, Jack froze Pitch to the wall, and Sandman tied him down. Then Sandy bound my hands tightly.

"Are you working with Pitch?"

I didn't answer.

"ANSWER US."

I decided to sass them while my wand slithered away to cut Pitch free. I was neutral.

"I WILL NOT ANSWER YOUR STUPID QUESTION. You people are first of being incredibly rude. It makes a bad impression on a relatively young spirit; binding her and yelling. Thought you were supposed to be peacemakers. Second of all, even if I was with Pitch, I would never give you any hints. I hate Man in Moon, so therefore I hate you four. And Jack, I'm seriously disappointed that you're with this lot. I expected more of you."

When I was sure Pitch would be fine, I called my wand to cut my sand handcuffs, and I fell off the edge of the Eiffel Tower. When unbound, I spread my wings and flew off. The a sand whip grabbed my ankle. Crap crap crap!

I was thrown into the air like a ragdoll and slammed onto the level on the Eiffel Tower Sandy was on, and I think I broke my nose. Pitch must've been thriving on the fear I was feeling then. As I started to recover, something hard hit the back of my head. Man it hurt like hell. I presumed it was the Easter Bunny's boomerang. Damn it. I staggered to my feet, just quick enough to dodge another whip from Sandy. Morphing my knife-wand into a strong staff, I blocked another hit from the boomerang and backed up. I guessed that MiM had ordered them to attack if I sided with Pitch. I hadn't sided with Pitch, or them. I was neutral, and was staying that way.

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?" I yelled at them, wiping the blood from my nose, "I NEVER ANSWERED YOUR DAMNED QUESTION, BUT I HAVEN'T LAID A FINGER ON YOU GUYS!"

They didn't expect me to yell at them instead of attacking. They could think up a good enough answer.

"See? Now if you don't mind, I'll take my leave; Sandy broke my nose. "

"Wait Cupid!" Called Jack.

"No," I spat, "I don't want to hear it."

But before I could take off, I blacked out.

DAMNIT SANDY!

* * *

**Hahaha**

**Inpired by a fic I read a while ago. It's on deviantART and it's by pandarose and some numbers on the end of the name. **

**Anyway, I'd love it if you reviewed. I know I made another fic, but I haaaaadddd tooooooo. It was fun writing anyway. In RL I'm not in the popular bitches group, cause if I was, I wouldn't be here. You can take your guess on who pushed you. First correct gets a preview of chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Wrote some in Belgium cause I went on the battlefield tour! The keyboards there are azerty instead of qwerty :( **

**Hard to write ff here... (I wrote from leaving out the window to talking with Pitch)(after that I wrote at home)**

**I also apologize for the Taylor Swift 'Treacherous' reference... It was fitting. (Actually, I'm so not sorry X3)**

* * *

Argh...

My head hurt...

No, my nose hurt...

Light surrounded me. I was dead...? I scrambled to my feet - I had been laying down - only to find I couldn't tug my left leg any further. Then it dawned on me: the light was moonlight. The guardians had kidnapped me.

Damn it!

I tugged at my left leg as the light subsided slightly. An ice shackle confined me to this small cell. My wand was nowhere to be seen. I made my ankle sore by just tugging and tugging at it. The uncomfortable chill of the room made it even harder to concentrate on escaping. Soon, I gave up and wrapped myself in my wings for warmth. I think I fell asleep, because the next time I came out of my wings, a plate with fruit cake on it was in front of me, with a spoon. I had no stomach for the pretty little cake. Pushing it away, I picked up the spoon and began to scratch at the frozen walls. I dug at around my shackle. When the spoon broke, I snapped the fruit cake plate in half. I made one half into a knife like weapon, and the other I used to dig away at the wall. A few hours had passed before my chains broke. I swirled up into the air. Now the way out...

That took longer than expected. Well, my first search of the room concluded that there was a door. Then I processed that they gave me a plate and spoon, and knew I wasn't stupid. That fruitcake was no ordinary cake. I pounced on it, carefully savaging the cake until there was just scattered segments and a piece of paper. The blue writing on the paper was far from calligraphy - it was almost illegible - and very recognisable. It was Jack Frost's handwriting, and... unique spelling.

* * *

I'm sory. Manie's falt. This payper is the key to the dor.

* * *

Wow. He must have not gone to school. I put the paper to the door and it opened into a warm corridor. The thick scent of Christmas wafted up my nostrils. Ew. The smell of cinnamon and chocolate was sickly and overpowering. I didn't care about finding my wand, I just wanted to leave. That is why I opened the nearest window and jumped out.

And, oh, I forgot to mention, when I woke up, my nose was fixed. Yay!

* * *

I didn't fly out of the area. I headed for a nearby outcrop of snowy rock to chill (Yeah it was FREEZING out there). As I landed on the fluffy white powder, a flurry of snowflakes hurried away from my heels. I sat nearby the edge, wrapping my plush white wings around my torso for warmth. The surrounding snow looked so beautiful, but at the same time the bitter cold bit at my skin. I sighed, the plumes of my breath fluttering upwards like clouds.

I could sense someone was nearby. I called out, immediately guessing who it was.

"What do you want Pitch?" I sighed, turning my head slightly to look into his golden eyes.

"Just wondering if your still in on the plan darling." he purred, walking towards me until he stood next to me, gazing at the landscape.

I frowned. If I sided with him, I'd get kidnapped by the guardians again or worse. I`d prefer not to get involved.

"Sorry Pitch, but I`ll have to back out of this one," I said, "If I side with you, I`ll get kidnapped by Manny`s men again, and I really can't be bothered with that right now."

Pitch nodded.

"Can you promise me not to get involved?"

"No, I can't. But I`ll try."

He left after that.

* * *

**Later that day...**

I had managed to stay out of trouble for a few hours now. I had been hiding in the town I met Jack in - Burgess. The town was lightly dusted in snow, and everything was peaceful. I hadn't seen the guardians once.

Until now.

I had been sitting in a tree, watching cars pass by when I heard the familiar sound of a spirit landing in the snow. It was Jack. I guess he wanted to apologize for what they did, but I didn`t care. He was one of them now. When he was near enough to my branch, I swang forward. My lips were so close to his, but I made sure they didn`t touch. We were out of focus, eye to eye. I frowned at him.

"What do you want Frostbite?" I growled. I didn't really want to chat.

"I want to say sorry for taking you, attacking you-"

"Is that it? You didn`t bring me my wand? That shows me how sorry you really are," I spat, swinging back up and jumping down. I could see the truth in his eyes; he was truly sorry. I didn't care.

"Leave me alone Jack. You've caused me enough trouble for me as it is."

I flew off, not taking a second glance.

* * *

After that encounter with Jack, I decided to brave the cold and rescue my wand. The wind battled against me, tugging at my hair and snatching at my wings. Eventually, I managed to get to the front door of the North Pole. I chose the best way in. I strode through the double doors and then flew into the air. The yetis tried to catch me, but I was too fast for them to catch. Then I headed straight towards a set of guarded double doors.

Entering the room beyond those doors was a conference room. The guardians, including Jack, were sat around a circular mahogany table. There was a fireplace on the far side of the room, crackling red. On the mantelpiece, there was a plain oak box with a single key hole.

Presumably inside? My wand.

"Velcome Cupid!" Bellowed North. I despised my title, "You good, no?"

"I'm alright, thanks, but I'll be taking my wand back."

I walked over to the box.

"It's in here, right?" I inquired, "I'm only guessing. But I WILL rip this place apart brick by boring brick until I find it, so you better hope it's in there."

I plucked a single snow white feather from my back and stuck it in the keyhole. After wiggling it around for a minute, the box opened, and I discarded the feather. Inside the box was my wand, unharmed. I plucked it out of the box and turned to face the guardians. I guess they were impressed. North gave me a look of subtle approval, meanwhile Toothina's jaw had dropped. Sandman's eyebrows were raised while Jack just smiled at me.

* * *

Then suddenly, hell broke loose. The doors swung open, revealing an angry mob of spirits. They flowed through the doorway like water and surrounded the guardians. I backed away and cast a spell on the room so it wouldn't get destroyed by the inevitable upcoming battle. Then Pitch strode through the doors.

"Attack."

Jack and his friends split to defend themselves. There were around twelve spirits per guardian. Something was off. It wasn't the spirits attitudes… it was their eyes. Each of their irises were flecked with gold. Pitch was controlling them. It was a good thing I didn't say yes to Pitch, I guess. Anyway, the colour gold really doesn't go with my hair. Sandman and Jack were knee deep trying to protect themselves, that they didn't notice Pitch materialising two black sand arrows. Despite I was a quite new spirit, even I knew what those meant; DEATH. He had used one on Sandy a decade ago, but he came back due to a believer not fearing Pitch. He released the arrows.

I couldn't just stand there and watch a murder take place - that's inhuman! What I did, though at the time half regretted it, was save them. Making my wand into a bow, I shot forward as fast as my wings could. I shot my first arrow towards Pitch's one as I passed Sandy.

Bullseye.

It hit his arrow perfectly in the tip, splitting his in two. I twisted to get to Jack before the death arrow, blindly shooting another arrow. Somehow, it managed to get lodged in Pitch's palm. As I reached Jack, I suddenly fell to the floor. An intense pain sprouted from my shoulder. Squinting through the pain, instead of realising what happened to me, I realised that the arrows had been love arrows, and Pitch was now in love with the wall that my arrow eventually had hit the wall. I weakly pointed towards him and giggled. Then I cringed from the pain, and my arm recoiled back. The spirits fled, one woman dragging Pitch by the robes away from the wall. At that moment, the guardians rushed to my side.

"Idiots," I breathed, "Pay attention to the main big bad."

Then my vision began to fade and the pain intensified. It went silent. Then suddenly blood curdling screams.

_My screams._

* * *

**I hope you like Chapter 2! **

**Btw I've been freaking out cause my freckles are darkening. Like from normal to dark chocolate brown. ITS SCARY DX**

**That's the reason it took so long.**

**Also, thank you for the few reviews! They really motivate me into continuing. :3**


End file.
